It has been long recognized that choosing the right club, to make an approach shot to the green, is an essential part of the game of golf. Of course, because every player is unique, even two players hitting identical balls off identical clubs will tend to hit to different distances. Thus each player must identify and understand how far they are likely to hit each club that they might choose for a given shot. But knowing how far one hits the ball off a given club is of no use if one does not know how far away the target green is. Therefore golf courses tend to provide distance markers, beside or on the golf course fairways, to assist the golfer in measuring the distance from where the last shot came to rest and the target green.
Typically golf courses will provide markers at one or more of the distances of two hundred yards, one hundred and fifty yards and sometimes even at one hundred yards. Also, it is typical to provide yardages at other convenient marking places, such as on sprinkler heads. Sprinkler heads are located according to watering needs and thus are only found at random locations on the course. Such random and widely spaced markers are not sufficiently convenient. Often time is wasted as a golfer locates his or her ball, retraces their steps back to the closest distance marker and the paces off the distance to the ball, thereby being able to determine the distance to the green and select what is hoped to be an appropriate club for them.
Due to rising popularity of the game of golf, more and more players are trying to play on golf courses. This is creating even greater need to keep play moving smoothly and efficiently. A delay by one group trying to gauge the distance to the green and pacing up and down from infrequent fairway markers has a frustrating compounding effect as the delay moves backwards through the course. A short delay on one part of the course tends to create ever larger delays for groups playing behind. Thus a number of systems have been proposed in the past to try to provide visible and frequent yardage markers to more quickly and easily provide the needed distance information to golfers in an effort to make it easier and quicker for the golfer to complete a round of golf.
Examples of such systems and devices may be found in the following prior patents:
______________________________________ Steere, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,262 Darling U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,166 Kirby et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,171 Cullen Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,125 Paulos U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,348 Zausmer U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,981 Vanderveer U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,966 ______________________________________
In one prior device, as shown by Jambor U.S. Design Pat. No. 367,238, there is provided a ground marker in the form of an inverted cup. This device is provided with a transparent top face under which various information, such as advertising may be placed. This device is provided with an outwardly projecting side edge which bears against the side of a hole. The device is intended to be removed to permit the advertising to be replaced at frequent intervals. Thus, a special tool is also taught for removing the device from the ground.
However, this prior device has several disadvantages. In the first place, the device is a multi-part device which is expensive to make and assemble. Further the device is bulky and difficult to transport and handle. The device is also located at ground level, but relies on the removal and reinsertion of the device to remain visible in growing grass. This could add greatly to the work of greens keepers who are not likely to want to or to have the time to go around the golf course pulling up and then reinserting the markers. Lastly, the prior device includes a raised lip around the top surface, which tends to trap dirt, grass clippings and the like on the top surface. This also requires attention to ensure that the markings remain visible.
What is desirable is to provide a more visible indication of the markers location such as by using an associated marking post. The form of a suitable marking post is another aspect that has received considerable attention lately. In addition distance marking such posts are conventionally used to provide marking for hazards or out of bounds areas. An ideal post is both highly visible and convenient and inexpensive to install. One approach is to provide posts which are capable of being ridden over by lawn cutting equipment, without needing removal. Examples of marking posts are taught in the following patents:
______________________________________ Sheaffer U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,257 Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,897 Hlavin U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,119 Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,940 Marthalor U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,060 Lamson U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,678 ______________________________________
However, these devices are expensive multi-part devices which may still create problems for lawn mowing equipment.